


A Colorful Surprise

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post War, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Eternity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-21
Updated: 2006-05-21
Packaged: 2018-10-27 08:43:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10805703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Draco shows Harry and Ron something they'd never expect.





	A Colorful Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Written for [](http://brockssnow.livejournal.com/profile)[**brockssnow**](http://brockssnow.livejournal.com/) . The prompt was Yellow.  
Thanks to [](http://reddwarfer.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://reddwarfer.livejournal.com/)**reddwarfer** for looking this over.  


* * *

"Green. They'll definitely be green."  
  
"Hmm, possibly, but I'd say black. They're always green. You'd think he'd be sick of green. Remember that hideous common room?"  
  
Ron shivered. "Yeah, you're right. Ok, I'll go with black."  
  
"You can't. I've already taken black."  
  
"Ok, then… yellow?"  
  
"Eww."  
  
"Harry, this is pathetic."  
  
"Are we actually _this_ bored?"  
  
"Want to shag again?"  
  
"Hell yes."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
  
"Good morning Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley."  
  
"Would you quit that, Hermione?"  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about, Mr. Weasley."  
  
"That!"  
  
"Yeah, that _Mr._ rubbish."  
  
"This is a place of business, you are aware?"  
  
"You know who she's starting to remind me of?"  
  
"Percy."  
  
"Got it in one."  
  
"Well, Percy is a very respectable man. I, like Percy and unlike certain _others_ , have a sense of propriety. I am capable of conducting myself in an acceptable manner."  
  
Harry and Ron exchanged mischievous grins, then both sat bolt upright, folding their hands on the table before them.  
  
"I beg your pardon, Miss Granger," Harry teased. "I'll keep an eye on my associate. If he does not behave, I will bind him to the chair and issue a punishment most severe."  
  
As luck would have it, Draco Malfoy entered the room at this specific moment, accompanied by Amelia Bones, Head of their department.  
  
Draco took the empty seat next to Harry while Madam Bones began to look over Hermione's notes. Hiding his mouth behind his coffee mug, Draco muttered, "Keep your personal business to yourselves."  
  
"What?" replied Harry in a whisper.  
  
"Binding? Punishment?"   
  
"Care to join us, Malfoy?" Ron asked in a normal volume, earning him a reprimanding glare from Hermione. "Er… for lunch," Ron added feebly.  
  
Harry grinned at Draco, whose eyebrows perked up with interest.  
  
Draco opened his Day-Timer and ran his finger down the page. He jotted something onto a spare piece of parchment and passed it to Harry.  
  
_It seems I have the evening open. Aren't you boys lucky._  
  
Harry nudged Ron, tipping the note in his direction. Ron choked, spitting tea onto the table.  
  
"Honestly, Ronald, can you behave yourself like an adult for fifteen minutes." Hermione scolded, immediately waving her wand to clean up the mess. She apologized to Madam Bones, who rolled her eyes when Hermione's back was turned.  
  
"I'm going to have to punish you tonight," Harry whispered.  
  
"Mmm, I hope so," replied Ron.  
  
Draco chuckled behind his mug.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
  
"It's been a while, Malfoy," Harry greeted their guest.  
  
"Yes, well, I've been busy."   
  
"Let me take your cloak."  
  
"Have some wine.  
  
"And cheese."  
  
"Boys, this is not a date. I'm here for a shag and nothing more. Please don't embarrass yourselves by trying to romance me."  
  
"Same old Malfoy."  
  
"Mmm, I hope--."  
  
Draco interrupted Ron's thought by grabbing the sides of his face and pulling him into a passionate kiss.  
  
Harry slid up behind Draco. Wrapping his arms around his waist, Harry pressed his burgeoning erection against Draco's firm arse.  
  
"Mmm," Draco moaned into Ron's mouth and reached back to cup Harry's clothed cock in his palm. "Clothes. Off. Now," he ordered both Ron and Harry.  
  
The three men quickly undressed, all eager to get to it.  
  
"Rainbow!" Harry exclaimed suddenly.  
  
"I wasn't expecting that!" Ron's jaw dropped. He and Harry gawked at Draco who stood naked, but for his brilliantly tight rainbow boxer briefs.  
  
"Thought you'd like them." Draco smirked smugly. Harry and Ron, grinning like fools, nodded simultaneously. "You can keep them as a souvenir," he added, stepping out of them. He tossed the briefs at Harry and smiled over his shoulder as he walked down the corridor into the bedroom.  
  
  
*********


End file.
